Gold Dragon
by lightningbook
Summary: A Severitus Challenge:rnA story of secerets,revelations,and quidditch.rnComplete
1. Unexpected News

Some how as the sun gleamed down in his bedroom window one early morning in July, Harry knew it wouldn't be a typical day. Waking had become an enjoyable thing since he moved to the manor; a gentle, swift rap on his door told him his father was ready to be off on their planned activities. Yawning softly, he rolled out of his comfy bed and landed side first on the cold floor. One of the scarlet blankets trimmed with silver that had been wrapped around his body fell down with him, creating a makeshift bed right there on the floor.   
  
It still seemed strange to Harry that his father was alive and right there with him. "Come on Harry, let's get a move on. We need to go buy a present for Miss Granger, and if you aren't up in five minutes I shall be sending up Hevelt and you know how that house elf can be."   
  
That's right, Harry's groggy mind thought. Today was Hermione's birthday and he and his father would be throwing her a party. It was strange to be able to have friends over as it has only been a week since Ron left; he was the only one other than Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore that knew of his new home. They would all know when they came for the party, Harry smiled.   
  
"Alright Harry, enough is enough," Severus called, and the popping sound of a house elf entering the room came a moment later.  
  
"Master Snape says to wake Mister Harry by dumping a vat of cold water on his head," Hevelt grumbled in annoyed tone of voice and snapped his fingers which sent the icy water down on Harry's head, and earned the house elf a rather loud startled cry.  
  
So not everything in Harry's life had changed with the move; his father's idea of waking him early rivaled Aunt Petunia's by two hours at least. Having enough of trying to rouse Harry, his morning-person of a father opened the door and stood Harry on his head. The young man flopped back on the makeshift bed and jumped to his feet.   
  
"Ok, ok I'm up; I'll be ready in a moment." He'd never been awakened that way on Privet Drive. Harry came down stairs dressed in black robes like his fathers, and his shoulder length black hair looking as unruly as it had before as it was lacking a serious combing.   
  
"Well it's about time, son," Severus Snape smiled at his son, so much like him now, that he thought of a fun house mirror showing him a younger version of himself.  
  
"Well dad, what's on the agenda for today?" Harry loved the fact that he was finally included in the everyday normal activities of a family.   
  
"First we go to Diagon Alley for breakfast, then shop for a present for Miss Granger." Deciding the quickest way was by Floo powder, the pair donned their cloaks and set off. For the first time in Harry's life he landed at his destination on his feet, walking from the grate as if he's done this his entire life. Severus stepped out behind him and they headed out for their first time to Diagon Alley together. They walked in silence up the stairs as people gossiped wildly about the relationship between the Potions Master and the famous Harry Potter. Rita Skeeter had been at it again once she'd heard the truth behind father and son, breaking the vow she made to Hermione back in the Golden Trio's fourth year. The two had become used to each other and tended to forget not everyone knew Harry had returned to his father's side.   
  
Upon entering a small café, there was an unusual sight that greeted them, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall sat together in the far corner talking like young love birds. "Professors!" Harry exclaimed, and both looked up at the father and son with childlike smiles. Something has changed between them, Harry noted as he saw their clasped hands. Severus took a seat at the table nearby and called over Harry to sit down and order breakfast.   
  
"Please come and sit with us Severus. You, Harry, and we have a lot to talk about." Joining the table, the four wizards began chatting about the first few weeks of summer and plans for the rest of their time off. "Harry, how are you enjoying your time off?" Dumbledore asked him idly, his blue eyes twinkling as vibrant as ever.   
  
Harry smiled for the first time as he truly loved not being at school. While the other years he'd been trapped at the Dursleys with nothing more than a bland bedroom and an endless list of chores to do, this time he got to spend time with his father as well as have time to himself like a normal teenage should. "Well, it's taking time to get used to the idea that I do indeed have a father, but what I don't get is why everyone kept it from me? I might not have spent so much time being afraid and loathing my dad." The older couple smiled when Severus uncharacteristically put Harry in a head lock.   
  
"You should be afraid." Still used to being hit by Dudley and being afraid of Snape, Harry didn't know how to react. "Nevertheless Albus, I believe my son and I must take our leave so that he can find the proper endowment for his young aficionada." He bowed slightly before leading Harry out of the café and back into the busy streets of Diagon Alley.  
  
AN: Sorry gang that's it for now but I'm working on the next chapter when everyone finds out how Harry ended up with a father and Hermione gets a surprise party.  
  
Hope everyone enjoyed..special thanks to co-writter Miss Moony I couldn't have done it without you. 


	2. A Thoughtful Pair

AN: Sorry this took so long but here it is enjoy

I'm currently working on Chapter 3 A Bed Time Story and yes you get to find out how Harry came to live with Severus and how Severus met Kate.

Ch 2

A Thoughtful Pair

"Well Harry were, do we go to get presents for Hermione?" Harry imeditatly headed for the book shop pulling his dad behind him.

"Is she really that big of a bookworm?" The blank look on Harry's face told him she was. Maybe Hermione really is as smart as she's been showing in class. The two searched the whole shop for a book Hermione hadn't read or didn't have. Finally after many hours they came across a bottomless bag with a feather light charm.

"Dad this is perfect she can carry all those books she reads around without hurting her back." Severus considered the gift and oked his sons choice. It surprised him that all the children in his life now really liked learning, even if Ron didn't admit it. Maybe he could teach them some simple potions and some defense against the dark arts tactics, at least if they're going to get in trouble they would be able to defend themselves. Severus was pulled from his musings by his son.

"What else do we need to get?" Harry hoped to go look at the owlery, it amazed him how much he missed Scabbers, Crookshanks, and even Trevor.

"I still need a present for Miss Granger and you need some things to practice potions this summer." Harry sighed it's not that he minded spending time with his father it was his dad's choice of hobbies he tried to steer clear of. On the way down Diagon Alley they met Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

"Lucius what are you doing up here? I thought you'd be slinking around Knockturn Alley with the rest of your slimy friends.

" No longer being a spy he didn't care for being civil to Lucius. It's hard to forgive even a close friend when he tries to kill your son. Both Malfoy's walked past them without a word, Severus wondered if Lucius was still suffering from the voice remover spell Harry cast on him. Snape thought about making Harry lift the spell but de sided the absence of Lucius' snivilling voice was worth it after all no one knew it was Harry that did it.

After two hours of shopping for potion ingredients and a present for Severus to give young Hermione they finally headed home. The two returned home to find Hevelt had set up the common room for the party. They now had just enough time to shower, change, and get to Kingscross. After showering and changing Harry flicked his wand wrapping Hermione's new gifts, Severus joined him at the common room fire place and they set of to meet Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Popping from a hidden grate Severus spotted Ron and Ginny holding Crookshanks and standing near Hermione's school trunk.

"Hey , manor been lonely without me Professor?", Ron said. Ginny gaped at the easy nature Ron seemed to have with their Potions professor.

"Hello professor..umm hello Harry." Ginny still didn't know how to act around Harry after he saved her life down in the Chamber. Ginny handed Severus a letter Hermione's parents had left.

Dear S. Snape,

We appreatte you allowing Hermione to spend time with her friends while we're away. We left her school things, she has a tendency to study a lot. Please try to talk her into being a child and we would really appreciate it if someone could work with her on her flying. She respects you and we believe she will take heed to what you say.

Thank you,

Mr. and Mrs. R. Granger

The news that Hermione respects him shocked Severus he hadn't been sure she would even want to stay at Snape manor. Harry's lite touch on his arm brought him back to the present.

"Dad, she's here."

Hermione would have been surprised enough to find Harry or Ron there but the sight of Severus Snape standing beside her trunk nearly scared her out of her mind. Hermione looked at them and spouted questions not bothering to wait for answers.

"Where are my parents? Is everything all right? Professor why are you here? Ron how did you get Crookshanks to sit still for you? Are you taking me home? Professor why are you here? Why is my trunk here? Am I going somewhere else? Professor what are you doing here? What's this all about?" Having had enough of her blathering Ron handed Crookshanks to Harry, gathering Hermione into his arms and for the first time in his life took a chance and kissed her. When Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck continuing their first kiss Severus cast enchanted kiss on them. If the rest of the staff only knew of the antics he pulled. After a moment Ron and Hermione broke apart sighing contentedly only to be lip locking again the moment they looked at each other. During the second blissful kiss Ron realized this was the beginning of a summer filled with pranks. Severus didn't know it but he had brought together a happy couple and brought on himself a tricksters war.

Breaking them apart Severus stood between them and they headed for the darkest corner where a port key had been set up for them. Hermione stood on her trunk and Harry still carried Crookshanks. Everyone touched an out of order sign and where taken straight to the manors well kept lawn.

After a moment of blinking to get her eyes adjusted Hermione looked towards the manor. Taking in it's gravel drive and light stone exterior her eyes landed on a beautiful witch with shiny black shoulder length hair wearing baby blue robes. "Mum, so glad to see you feel better."

Harry ran and hugged her. Hermoine could have sworn she heard Harry call her mum. She looked at Ron for an answer instead she received another kiss. Through Ron never tired of kissing Hermione he wondered how long this curse would last and if she would still want to kiss him when it ended.

"Severus enchanted kiss really love." Every ones eyes landed on Kate the baby blue robed witch as she spoke. Severus kissed her hello and Hermione noticed for the first time his black billowy robes had been replaced by black trousers and a white t-shirt his normally greasy slicked back hair lay in soft wisps around his face. This is all a dream Hermoine thought only to be disturbed even more that she was dreaming about her potions professor.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley welcome to our home. Hello again Ron. "Kate invited them all into the common room it all looked much different then Hermione and Ginny would have thought. Stone walls with brightly colored portraits and billowy red curtains. The furniture squashy and soft, they felt like they had stepped into the Gryffindor common room.

"Kate I see you've redecorated please tell me this is only for the day and I can have my black furniture and silver curtains back." He did not look amused the whole Snape family had been in Slytherin and the family common room until today reflected their Hogwarts home. Julie a purple robed young girl sat in one of the chairs smiling at Harry.

"Welcome back Harry." She used hugging her half brother to use his wand to turn Severus's hair Orange. Harry stepped back while everyone laughed hysterically. Harry shook his head and changed his hair back.

"Happy early birthday Hermione. (Ron interrupted) We figured since school starting overlaps your birthday we'd celebrate today." Ron handed her a beautiful gold package tied with Scarlet ribbon. Hermione's eyes gave away her surprise she looked around the room until her eyes landed on Ron. As they kissed again Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"I was brought up with love but this is, why here and why Harry do you call her mum?" Hermione's confusion finally took her over and she could no longer wait to get Harry alone to ask.

"Presents and fun first Miss Granger I promise I'll explain everything in due time." At least somethings don't change. Hermione sat down Ron's present and sat in a squashy chair close to the fire. Kate handed Hermione the present Severus had bought. "Please enjoy your party, the boys spent many hours planning this. We'll talk later." Hermione resigned herself to not knowing and opened her gift. The Silver wraped package with black ribon from Julie and Professor Snape contained a beautiful set of silver scales and several potion ingrediants in a colapsible cauldron. Hermione smiled at Snape.

"Thanks, umm looks like there's stuff in here for painkillers and ache away." He knew she was smart and that teaching her these could help with the next year greatly.

"I was hoping you would allow me to teach you how to make them." She wasn't sure why but there was a deeper meaning in this gift. With a nod of affirmation she opened Harry's gift. A beautiful purple and blue shimmery bag.

"It's a bottomless bag with a feather-lite charm." Everyone could see the mental list of books Hermione was making to put in the bag. Ginny's present next wrapped in peach paper with a white bow.

"Aww Ginny this was a picture from your first year at Hogwarts with us." A silver locket dangeled from Hermoine's hand holding a picture of herself, Ginny, Ron, and Harry. The last gift was the package Ron had handed her first. Looking at Ron warranted another kiss before unwrapping a gorgeous Gold Dragon tipped quill."

I thought you could use it for our tests this year." Jumping from her chair she hugged Ron and kissed him without looking at him. "Thank you all! I'm sorry about earlier my mind doesn't let go of a puzzles." She sat in Ron's lap on the hearth to the fire place.

One gift remained beside Hermione a potable CD player that became invisible when a teacher is present. This did not amuse Severus as of course he couldn't see it. Julies liked trying out her tricks on her dad.

"I know, why don't we play Quidditch three on three." Severus called Hevelt, he really is in rare form. "Please bring the brooms were going to the Quidditch pitch." Hevelt popped into another room and popped back with six brooms. Kate and Severus saw the fear flash in Hermione's eyes.

"What if I look at Ron I'll be distracted, and I don't know all the Quidditch rules." Hermione really didn't know if she was up to flying in front of Ron. "Come on Hermione it's great and the pitch is huge. Please me you and Ginny verses the Snape family." Of course that brought up questions Hermione wanted to ask so she decided if she wanted answers she would have to wait. She looked at Ron without having to kiss him telling her Severus removed the enchanted kiss curse. "Ok why not."


	3. A Bed Time Story

Ch.3 A Bed Time Story

After a couple of hours playing Quidditch, everyone traipsed back up to the house and vanished into their rooms to change into pyjamas before returning to the Common Room. The only remaining traces of scarlet and Gold came from the Gryffindor pyjama clad children. The squashy furniture returned to it's original surprisingly comfortable black leather. Julie and Hevelt carried in a silver tray of butter beer. "Thank you I love your purple pyjamas you must really like purple." Handing out the rest of their drinks Julie nodded and sat down by the fire. Severus appeared last standing in the doorway wearing silver and black striped trousers and matching button down shirt looking strikingly like he belonged in Hogwarts' Slytherin common room. Ginny giggled as Severus took his drink from Kate and sat in a black high back chair beside the fire next to Julie.

"Everyone all settled in?" Severus still hasn't become accustom to his son's insistence on a bed time story but he agreed with Kate that it was Harry's way of spending time with his new family. Though Ron and Harry were accustom to this ritual Hermione and Ginny had no idea what to expect. "What story tonight son?" After a moment of thought Harry decided on the story of how he came to be with Snape, he'd learned a lot about his past this way he got the feeling it was easier for his dad to tell a story than to talk about their past, that's why he insisted on a bed time story."Alright then... Many years ago when I was a fifth year I was asked to tutor another fifth year in potions. Little did I know that I would be spending more and more time with the most beautiful witch at Hogwarts, Miss Lily Evens, of course working with her brought threats from Mr. Popularity as he thought he owned Lily and the right to say who she hung out with. Over the years we still saw each other meeting in the disappearing room at Hogwarts and sending coded owls in the summer .When we prepared to leave Hogwarts I'd planed to tell my parents I loved her and... didn't care if she was muggle born of course when I did they made me leave straight way. So I moved to Hogsmead and took the potions job at the school. Lily's mum became ill and she went to care for her. The last night of school we stayed all night in the disappearing room and it was the last I saw of Lily for quite a while. I didn't know about you (he pointed to Harry) broken hearted and lost without her I turned to the Dark Lord. Lily never forgave me. When her mother died she married James, I believe she did it to spite me. The night Voldamort went to kill your mother something in me snapped it was only after your mum's death that I had the courage to do something. Your mum's love and my protection spell saved you. Though I knew you were mine I couldn't take care of you until I'd straightened out my life. When my parents died I moved back to the mannor and returned to Hogwarts. Then my world turned upside down I met Kate in the Three Broomsticks she was working as a bar maid. She reminded me so much of Lily it was love at first sight as they say. I continued spying on Voldamort and to this day I don't believe he knew it was me that interrupted him when I stopped being called for meetings I sent for Harry."

AN: I know it's short (like me..hehe) but you got the back story and I'm working on the next chapter already!


	4. A Lesson in Potions

Ch 4 A Lesson in Potions

AN: Sorry this took so long to get out but I hope you enjoy the fun loving family I've created for Harry. Ch5 is underway!

The children snuk up to Severus and Kate's room. Harry cracked the door and could see his parents sleeping forms. Julie and Harry both took off running at the bed, Harry landed on the shimmery Silver comforter beside his mum. As Julie jumped to land on Severus who caught her to soften the blow.

"The rest of you can come in." Severus said, noting the other children still standing in the doorway. Ron was the first to enter taking a seat on the cherry wooden trunk at the foot of the bed, leaving space for Ginny and Hermione on either side.

"So what do my children want to do today?" Kate had indeed adopted all the children as her own.

"We could go flying." Ron's eyes glittered with excitement.

"I was kind of hopping to use my birthday present today." Hermione was still curious why she should be taught these potions.

"That's the best idea I've heard yet." Severus smiled a rare smile at Hermione.

"Ah come on if we have to study couldn't we at least practice Animgi." Harry asked causing Severus to consider the idea..

"Ok, we can do both, but not til everyone has eaten." He said as Julie climbed down off the bed. Harry was about to move when he noticed a small silver bunny where his mum had been moments before.

"Kate, I said after breakfast love." The silver bunny only twitched it's nose, Severus decided the only way he was eating is leading the way. He picked up the silver bunny and headed for the kitchen.

In the kitchen plates of bacon, eggs, and toast waited for each of them. After seeing Kate, Hevelt snidely offered to make her a salad instead. Smirking at Hevelt's joke, Severus turned himself into a sleep, shinny, brown eyed black panther and began playfully stalking the house elf as the children ate breakfast laughing at the game. "Everyone remember this next time you make him mad." Kate, returned to her normal self and dug into her food.

"Much as I love watching dad stalk Hevelt his food is getting cold." The panther stopped and in one motion the panther leaped for a chair and a moment later Severus sat before them.

"Great show dad I can't wait to learn to change." Julie said mentally adding the game to her list of things to do as an animal.

"You still have a couple of years before you get to learn." Severus distorted causing Julie to look as though he'd struck her.

"But dad I can handle it and you've shown me advanced potions before why can't I learn early." Julie started to argue, but across the table Kate could see the tantrum coming.

."You'll learn but your body isn't ready for the transformation. That's final Julie." Breakfast finished silently, as Hevelt cleared the table, he avoided Severus as much as possible.

"Julie why don't you and I go to the pool and relax." As they got up to leave Severus grabbed Julie's arm, kissed her forehead and watched her walk off with her mum. Getting used to his dad's behavior Harry knew it was hard for Severus to not give in to his little girl.

"Well shall we start working on changing you scoundrels into animals?" Showing off Severus took a few steps and turned into a panther again. The children followed his sleek saunter to the common room.

"Alright I can't guarantee your all Amingus but to transform all you have to do is clear your mind, then this is the tricky part find your best quality. It may take time to find the right quality. Ginny try charming, Hermione try hard working or focused, Ron try loyal, Harry try brave. Now just think about your quality." To Severus' surprise they all began to show signs of changing. Hermione finished first her dark brown bushy feathers fluttered her up to Severus' shoulder.

"A Raven very nice Hermione, Ginny's almost there." A black snake coiled around his feet. Ron and Harry still stood in the middle of the room focusing on their traits.

"Boys lets try different traits Ron try pensive, Harry try strength." Almost immediately Ron transformed into a red toped flying squirrel. The squirrel ran up the side of Severus' chair and sat on the arm watching Harry as if expecting to see an animal there. After a moment they heard a hiss from the floor.

"Dad, Ginny would like to know how to turn back." Harry looked at Ginny longingly; maybe it just wasn't in him to become the animal he felt.

"Well for those who want to change back simply think of yourself, just like looking in the mirror." Hermione flew off her place on Severus' shoulder and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Guess I need to work on landing."Hermione laughed. Ron changed back still sitting on the arm of the chair. Ginny seemed to forget where she was and changed back to find herself sitting on Severus' feet. Ignoring her current position she watched Harry as if her will could change him.

"Let's try relaxing in the pool for a while, you all did very well but remember no practicing without me around until you pass the test. Now let's go swim." As everyone started off to change into swim wear Severus pulled Harry aside.

"Son, don't worry you'll get the hang of this. We'll just have to keep practicing but don't dwell on it maybe you just need to relax. We'll try again tonight after your potions lesson. Now let's go join the fun." Moments later everyone was in the pool horsing around but no one noticed Severus standing on the pool side. Kate looked up in time to see her husband's shinny coated panther form land beside Julie in the water.

It was amazing to see the change in him after Julie was born. Though his student's never saw changes Kate felt certain with Harry's arrival the new first years would see no hint of the git that used to teach potions. She was brought from her reverie by suddenly finding herself ridding on the back of a sleek wet black panther. Kate laid down using the panther as a sort of float whispering in his ear.

"Did the Animagi lessons go ok?" He nodded in affirmation.

"I'll bet it's nearly lunch time should we eat outside, since we're all wet and it's so nice outside?" Again the panther nodded. Moments later Hevelt appeared to inquire where the family would take lunch.

Everyone jumped out of the pool and wrapped in towels sat at the pool side table. Harry's mood lightened and he joked about all the trouble they could get into at school.

"Yeah we could get Ginny to sneak into the Slytherin common room." Ron noted stuffing pizza in his mouth.

"She'll do no such thing, while I may have become soft of most things this is not one of them no Animagi without me." Harry tossed the pizza he'd been eating at his dad, which landed chesses side on Severus' face. The food fight that followed left them all covered in cheese, salad cream, and blackcurrent. Hevelt stepped onto the back porch surveying the mess, muttering the whole time how childish this family was being.

"Ok everyone into the house and get cleaned up." The children trudged up to the manor to shower.

"What do you say we go to our privet shower and spend some time together? I know it's been hard to be together with all the children around." Kate smiled at Severus and took his arm leading him to their room.

Clean and ready for more fun the children all made their way into the common room. "What do you think school will be like this year?" Ron had been thinking about this subject since the day in Dumbledore's office when he and Harry learned who Harry's dad was.

"Well I can tell you dads become even softer since you guys got here, I think all this time he's blamed himself for you being unhappy Harry, now that he can see that being here makes you happy it makes him happy." No hint of jealousy found it's way into Julie's voice she loved having a brother. Severus and Kate stepped into the room arm in arm smiling. They sat down together in Severus' favorite black chair.

"This has been a great day. I wish my parents got summers off but then again I don't think I would love books so much if they had been." Hermione's openness made Severus think how nice it is to have a family, this family.

"Well you my lady haven't cracked a book since you've been here. However I think it's time to go learn a potion or two." Harry and Julie started off towards the lab downstairs.

"Go on and follow them I'll be down in a moment, Hermione your things are already down there." When the children were all down stairs, Kate turned around in Severus' lap and kissed him.

"Mmm as mush as I want to stay... (kiss)... but I better get down there before they blow something up." With one last kiss he reluctantly removed Kate from his lap and headed off for his lab.

Three hours later Kate strolled into the lab surveying the many items laying everywhere.

"Mercy I'd hate to be the one to clean your class room." Kate said watching Hermione adding more ingredients to the potion.

"We're nearly done I think I've got it all. Julie is an awesome potion maker." Hermione said having already fallen in love with the lab.

"Well I thought I'd tell you dinner is almost finished." Just as she spoke, a soft hissing sound came from Hermione's cauldron as she completed the potion. The shimmery blue liquid inside was indeed a correctly made pain killer potion. Impressed, Severus began bottling the potion while Hermione helped the others to finish.

"I want you to keep theses bottles in your trunks this year but remember they aren't for everyday headaches."They went up to the dining hall to eat before going back to their rooms to change for bed and their long awaited bedtime story.

"What will it be tonight?" Severus asked looking around the room at everyone but Harry who had shared his story the previous night, it was Ginny's turn tonight.

"I brought a book with me, it's a muggle children's story but if you don't want to read it we could skip it for something else." Severus smiled at Ginny and took her hardback copy of Peter Pan.. Tapping the book with his wand Severus began to read looking up occasionally at the pictures floating in air before him as they acted out the story. The children sat watching intently as Severus' voice filled their ears.


	5. Blessed Event

Ch5 Blessed Event

"Lovely wedding Minerva. Where are you and Albus going away to?" Kate had been close to Minerva since being her student a few years ago in fact it was Minerva that warned Kate about Severus coming to The Three Broom Sticks upset. It was the reason Kate fell in love with Severus.

"We're not going away Albus and I are far beyond romantic notions between the two of us I just can't stand to be alone anymore. Albus says he'll be my protector, he insists it's the only reason for old people like us to marry." Minerva explained as Severus joined them, stepping up behind Kate and wrapping his arm's around her waist.

"Hello darling. Minerva beautiful wedding." Severus was in a humours mood since Harry had returned home, he had decided it wasn't worth holding on to old grudges. Not that he held one against Minerva, the only thing between them was their house rivals. As they spoke, two dogs rushed past them rustling Minerva's long emerald dress.

Sirius Black you get over here and say hello right now." Minerva called to one of the dogs. It surprised Sirius how much power she still had over him.

"Professor, you look stunning." Sirius said his eyes swept over the emerald gown and Minerva's silvering locks resting on her back

"Who's your friend Sirius?" For the first time Sirius noticed Severus and Kate standing beside them.

Not that it's any of your business" Sirius snapped "but..." He was ready to reply but at that moment Petunia Dursley appeared beside them.

Hello everyone. I've come home." Petunia announced and to everyone's surprise Severus stepped around Kate and hugged Petunia. "I never got to thank you personally for taking care of Harry." Petunia stood stalk still she'd never met Harry's father but she had met Severus Snape.

"So your Harry's father. I couldn't believe it when I discovered his father was alive and he was leaving." She sounded almost sad but she knew she had to move on. Leaving Vernon was the first step. Severus finally stepped back to Kate as his son came over to tell Minerva she was needed for photos.

"Aunt Petunia!?! What...how..What are you doing here?" Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know the answers to those questions but he couldn't stop himself asking them.

"Minerva we really must get these photos. Ah Petunia I see you made it but where's that delightful son of yours?"Albus Dumbledore said approaching the group. Harry couldn't imagine anyone calling Dudley delightful but then again Dumbledore was no ordinary person.

"I left him with Vernon he's not been unbound so I have no idea if he's a wizard or not. I can't risk Vernon finding out until I'm sure we have a place here. Oh and Harry I must apologize for the disappearing glass though I was impressed I never thought you'd be a parcel mouth but in light of your fathers talents I can see it now." Harry's mind was racing Petunia! The woman that hated her sister for being a witch, was a witch herself!

"There will be time for talk later right now we have to go." Minerva, Albus and Harry walked away leaving the rest to talk and enjoy the party as Remus Lupin joined the group.

"Remus you old fool how have you been?" Sirius said hugging his fellow Marauder hello. "Petunia did you and Sirius finally make up? Petunia responded with a nod before Remus continued. Severus how's married life finally find that Pureblood you couldn't live without." It was evident the hostilities between Severus and Remus were still strong.

"Leave it alone Remus, Severus is trying and Harry needs us to accept him." Severus was willing to accept that Sirius was only interested in being civil for Harry but he hopped that someday they would become true friends.

"Sirius can I ask you something?" Severus asked and he and Sirius walked a few steps away.

"I'd like you to continue being Harry's godfather but I also like for you to become Julie's godfather. That way if something happens to me and Kate they can stay together." Sirius was stunned, he had expected Severus to ask him to step down from that position.

"Sure Severus I... I'd love to be your children's godfather, Severus, by the way thank you." Sirius patted him on the shoulder before he walked back over to the others. Music wafted into their ears.

"Shall we go dance Sirius." Petunia asked holding her hand out to him. Severus and Kate followed leaving Remus standing alone. Seeing Sirius warming up to Severus after what he had done was to much for Remus. He wondered over to a garden wall and sat down on it to collect his thoughts.

"Don't look so down." Remus looked up at the woman who had interrupted his thoughts.

" Hello, I'm Netis, and you are?" Remus continued to looked up at her, her bright blue eyes so full of mischief , he could have sworn he'd seen them before but couldn't quite place them. Her Aqua dressed was covered in a sheer white film that gave her the rippling effect of ice in the Ocean.

Remus Lupin. I've not seen you around before what brings you here?" Netis took a seat beside him her long vibrant red hair lay braided down her back to her waist line and met up with the backless dress. As she looked back at his, Remus couldn't help but notice that her hair gave her a fiery look which mixed well with the ice of her dress

"My neighbor didn't want to come alone she was afraid no one would remember her. Apparently she didn't need to worry, within minutes of arriving she ran off to follow a black dog, I haven't seen her since. I've only just managed to escape from two gentlemen who spent hours arguing about how I would look in a wedding dress." Remus let his eye's drop, he couldn't really imagine her married in anything other than the dress she was wearing.

"Well at the risk of unnerving you further would you like to dance?" Netis smiled and took Remus' hand as they moved to the dance floor. They danced and chatted all afternoon. As the sun began to set Albus and Minerva took their leave driving away in true muggle style, they decided to try doing muggle things they'd always wanted to do. The evening moved on and guest steadily began leaving while the stars continued dancing in the sky until only the Snape family, Sirius, Petunia, Remus and Netis were left.

"We'll stay and clean up you guys take off." Sirius offered. Severus was beat and didn't argue.

"Perhaps I should take Netis home before you start." Petunia said. Noting the reluctant look on Petunia's face Remus offered to take Netis home instead. As they walked through the garden gate Severus and his family disappeared, taking their leave by way of port key, this left Sirius and Petunia alone.

"Remus seemed eager to take Netis home, don't you think? Wonder what he's planning?" Sirius said with a small chuckle. "It was nice of him to take her home, though and even nicer of Severus to take the children home instead of getting them cleaning." Sirius stood behind Petunia, his arms holding her as he thought about lost time with her, all because he couldn't see what she saw in Severus.

"You know I'm finally starting to see what you meant about him, he asked me to be Julies' godfather as well as Harry's." He added as Petunia swayed back and forth with Sirius.

"What about us Sirius are we going to try again? I still have to find out if my son is wizard or squib and work out what to do if he's a wizard." Sirius turned to Petunia, kissed her forehead and held her close a moment considering his answer.

Stay with me. We can try again and if Dudley is a wizard we'll get him a tutor to catch up, then get him in to Hogwarts. It will be okay, as for now let's get this cleaned up and get home." Sirius said pulling out his wand as Petunia pulled out her own wand that she had kept hidden in the sleeve of her dress. A few flicks later and the garden was clean again. No sign remained of the beautiful wedding that had just brought together so many happy couples.

AN: My lord I thought I'd never finish this.. But if you don't like it blame it all on my editor...Sorry Kira got to blame it on someone!!! Thank you soooooo much I would have never finished it if you hadn't stayed on me about it! Hope you all enjoy.


	6. Dudley's A Wizard?

**AN: ok so this took FOREVER to get out but I hope you enjoy it! Thanks sooooo much to my Beta and my friend SanuraSayeh for their support. Without further adu...**

**Ch6 Dudley's a Wizard? **

Petunia woke the next morning with a start, she'd been dreaming about Dudley ending up on the dark side following Voldemort and his followers.

"Petunia are you ok?" Sirius asked having been suddenly awoken by her movements.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I'm just ready to find out if Dudley is a wizard or not. Maybe I'll be able to sleep again when I know." Petunia expressed causing Sirius to pull her back to him and curl her up under their midnight blue comforter. With in moments they were both fast asleep again.

Next morning Petunia opened her eyes to start the day and saw a large brown barn owl sitting on the end of their four post bed, with an envelope in his beak.

**Dear Petunia,**

**I am pleased to inform you that Dudley Dursley arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry safely at 10am this morning. Please join us for his wizard testing at 12:30 pm.**

**Yours truly,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

"Sirius get up we've got to get to Hogwarts, Dudley's been taken there for his test." Sirius' groggy mind attempted to catch Petunia's words, but without success. It wasn't until she threw his robes and cloak at him.

"I'm up. Why am I up?" Petunia tossed the letter on top of Sirius' cloak. After reading it several times Sirius bounded from the bed and throw on his robes and cloak. They grabbed floo powder pot from beside the bed room fire place and made the trip to Dumbledore's office.

Finding no one there they set off to search the castle.

"Would love to have the Marauders Map right about now." There was no need for it. As they exited the stair case from Dumbledore's office they met with Filtch who imformed them that Dudley was in the Great Hall. With this information Petunia ran to the Great Hall with Sirius trailing closely behind her.

"Mum!" Dudley exclaimed running to him mum's open arms as she entered the hall. Once there, it didn't take Petunia long to calm him down.

Now set at the Slytherin table Dudley's face buried in his mother's robes. (Robes...wait...since when did his mum dress like his freaky cousin?!?) Dudley attempted to voice his concerns but Mrs. Noris sauntered into the room.

"Ah, I wondered when you where going to show up, you should have been here ages ago." Dudley blinked stupidly at the cat.

"That's right Dudley, I'm talking to you, you're a wizard and you have no idea how much I'm going to relish getting you into trouble." With that the cat sauntered out of the room.

Albus noted the exchange between Dudley and Mrs. Noris as he dropped the sorting hat on Dudley's head. Dudley jumped when a low voice filled his ears.

"There's defiantly wit and talent in there, yes, just the same as your family that came before. But now what house do you belong to? Help you'll find is needed here, a friend from foe will be made this year, but I think you'll do better in Slytherin!" the hat shouted the last word for the hall to hear.

No one seemed surprised at this choice of house except for Dudley, who had no idea what a 'Slytherin' was. Albus removed the hat from Dudley's head and was about to congratulate the boy when a second small tabby cat entered the room, her delicate movements and glittering eyes made it easy to recognize her. Minerva leapt from the floor to nestle herself into Albus' arms before Albus could say what he wanted..

"Hello Minerva, my love." The tabby merely ignored him staring intently at Dudley for some reason the boys presence sent tiny shivers over her fur. "Welcome to Hogwarts Dudley, at the start of the year, when the rest of the students arrive you will join the house that sits at this table."

"I remember you, we left Harry with your family many years ago. I really must learn that Albus does nothing without a proper reason." The cat-like Minerva said causing Dudley to stare at the cat for a moment before suddenly stating.

"Cats don't talk and what possible reason could there be for leaving that freak with us?" Dudley felt a slight twinge of guilt for calling Harry a freak in front of these people, though he had never felt guilty before. Minerva jumped from Albus' arms with a small lick to his hand, she landed on the table feeling quite disturbed. No one had ever talked to her when she was a cat before. Shaking it off she transformed back into her normal self sitting with her feet dangling over the side of the table, emerald green robes flowing around her.

"Albus, thought you'd like to know two urgent owls just came for you." Albus took the letters and placed the sorting hat on top of Minerva's head receiving an annoyed look from her, the hat made no move for this was not a student in need of sorting.

"Well it seems I have business to tend to before dinner, Minerva please come with me. The rest of you are welcome to wander the castle and, of course, chat." Albus said eyes twinkling as usual.

"To what business are we attending?" Minerva asked following Albus to his office. "Gumdrops" he muttered and the gargoyle before them rotated reveling stairs to his office.

"To answer your question Minerva these owls are from two different families that need out help." Albus handed Minerva the first owl and she read.

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

**I hate to disturb your summer holidays but I don't know what else to do. My Gran has passed on and I fear I have no one else to turn to. Please let me know if you can help me. **

**Yours faithfully,**

**Neville Longbottom**

Minerva looked up at Albus in shock.

"What are we to tell the boy?" She asked. Albus truly loved Minerva but sometimes he was as frustrated with her as Hermione was with Ron when she had to repeat herself.

"Neville has family left we simply send him to his legal guardian." Noting her shocked look he went on.

"Neville Longbottom's mother is still very much alive. Many years ago Lucius Malfoy captured and tortured a young witch, when he met Narcissa he gave the girl to Voldemort as a gift. When Voldemort found out she was with child he left her in his grandmother's care so he could continue his... work. When the child was born the girl was free of the curse that controlled her but the older witch didn't have the heart to kill her, so she was forced to leave. You see Geina Longbottom is Tom Riddle's Grandmother, it was her daughter who married into the Riddle family." Catching on Minerva gasped.

"You mean to tell me that young girl, Neville's real mum...is Kate Snape? Albus nodded Solemnly. He handed Minerva the second letter. She immediately recognized the no nonsense writing of Cornelis Fudge.

**Albus,**

**I know it's short notice but I have business to attend to and I need someone to keep Kegan. Hope you don't mind.**

**C. Fudge Minister of Magic**

Minerva did not relish the idea of taking on a child at this moment. Noting the stern look he received he explained his idea.

"I think it best right now we send these children to Severus Snape's Manor. Dudley will need to be introduced to everything. From what I understand Kegan is skilled in Transfiguration," he waited and Minerva confirmed with a nod "and Neville will be going home. I'll send Tonks an owl to make sure she is ready to receive the children and then send an owl Kate to inform her that her son is coming home." Without a word Minerva handed Albus parchment and a quill showing she agreed with him leaving the office to process this news. When his letters were complete Albus summoned a school owl and with business complete he went down to dinner.

When the owl landed on the Snape family table Kate took the message and gave the owl a treat.

**Beloved Granddaughter,**

**Dudley's is a WIZARD. There for I must ask you to take him in, he needs tutoring and having a Professor around will help greatly. Molly Weasly has agreed to send you Fred and George, while they are pranksters they are very skilled. I am also sending Cornelius Fudges daughter Kegan she's skilled in Transfiguration and your grandmother says she'll be a great help, now I must get down to the hard part of this letter. I regret to inform you that Giena Longbottom has passed on witch means your son must learn the truth, he will arrive with Kegan today. **

**Granddad**

Kate sat in stunned silence the son she wasn't allowed to see or love was coming home. What will Severus say he didn't even know about him or that his wife was once a slave. Severus walked up behind Kate kissing the top of her head before pouring himself a muggle soda.

"What's the matter Kate, love?" She decided to start with the easy part.

"Dudley's a wizard and granddad has asked us to bring him here so the children can tutor him. Kegan Fudge will be joining us she's skilled in Transfiguration. I'm to send an owl to Molly and ask for the twins presence as well." Severus looked overwhelmed they already had a house full and now they were being asked to take in more and teach a young wizard years worth of magic, even knowing he would fight it all the way.

Severus sat watching Kate, she was playing with her Gold Serpent wedding band and looking at the floor, this told him there was more. Before he could ask her what was wrong, a ruffled looking owl landed on his shoulder, he knew immediately who it came from. Severus took the note and the owl stayed perched waiting for a reply.

**Professor,**

**I know that things between you and father are not good but nothing can compare to what he's doing to me. Please don't ask at this moment but if I stay here much longer he will kill me.**

**Draco**

Severus paled, Draco never feared his father in fact not much scared the boy. Before answering his wife's questioning star he grabbed her quill and parchment hastily telling Draco he was on the way and watched as the owl flew off. Severus explained and paled further, saying it out load mad it seem worse.

"He can't apparate yet, your not stepping foot in that house and we don't have time for a port key take the Jag and hurry. Your right Draco doesn't frighten easily." Kate said handing Severus the keys from under the mint plant and watched as he rushed out of the door. Kate sat alone finishing the last of Severus' drink. Why does everything have to happen at once? Sighing she wrote out her owl to Molly Weasley.

Shortly after sending the letter, a series of pops announced the arrival of the Weasley's.

"Thank you so much Molly. Sometimes I wonder if Severus and I shouldn't lock ourselves up and never come out." Molly sent the twins to get settled in so she could talk to Kate. They hadn't been friends for long but Molly knew something big was bothering Kate. After being given directions to the common room the twins left to find Harry and the others.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron asked spying his older twin bothers.

"We don't know." Fred stated.

"But your mum looks kind of upset Harry." George looked back at the kitchen. Before any of them could say another word Hevelt showed in three new guests.

"Neville! Tonks!" Hermione exclaimed only to be taken back by Neville's puffy eyes and scared pale face.

"You know I didn't believe them when they told me I'd be coming here." Neville said, his voice sounded monotone and sad. Hevelt escorted Tonks to his mistress leaving the children to talk. Hermione took Neville's hand and lead him to the plushy couch by the fire trying to calm the boys renewed tears. Fred, George and Harry however seemed more interested in the new comer standing by the door.

"I'm sorry didn't mean to be rude not asking you in we're just worried about Neville." Taking in the witches robes and brown red hair Harry stepped forward to introduce himself.

"I'm Harry... Harry Snape." He said noticing the witches unusual eye's. He felt foolish for staring but couldn't seem to look away. Her eye's were dazzling one colbolt pupil shaped in a tear drop and the other the sun each outlined in gold.

"Kegan Fudge." She stated simply. Fred and George were also starring into her eye's, normally it didn't bother her when people started but they were different they sent shivers down her spine. Everyone jumped hearing what some of them knew was a car motor after a moment Severus stormed in with Draco who's puffy eyes and sulky behavior rivaled Neville's.

"Harry, please show Draco to your room he'll be staying with you and Ron..." Severus bent to Harry's ear, "...and don't let anyone bother him things aren't going very well and he doesn't want to talk about it." Harry nodded taking Draco's arm and leading him away. It felt strange to have Draco in his home but seeing the boys evident distress Harry stayed silent. When they reached Harry's room Draco finally looked at Harry watching him pull bed clothes out of his wardrobe and laying them on his bed.

"Maybe you should rest looks like you've had a bad day. Feel free to use both the clothes I laid out and my bed." Harry turned to leave.

"Harry... Thanks for everything." Harry nodded at Draco's pale face.

"Rest now we'll talk later." Harry said shuting the door he went to find the others. He found everyone in the common room.

"Is he alright Harry?" Concern evident in his fathers voice Harry sat down on the floor by Severus' chair.

"He seemed shaken but I told him to rest I'll go get him for diner later." Severus' hand was unconsciously running through Harry's hair he couldn't imagine hurting his son. Lucius should get the Dementor's kiss for what he did, right now Draco is upstairs snuggled in someone else's bed because he's afraid to sleep in his own home. Kate had started breaking the news to the children they would be tutors to Dudley.

"... So I'm going to need help training him and getting him used to being a wizard." Kate finished giving the children a schedule making sure to plan time for fun and games they are children after all. Severus' mind was not on the conversation at all he couldn't stop thinking about the sight that greeted him at Malfoy manner.

Draco had been found in a tree, of all places, he was curled up like a kitten to scared to come down, of course why would he want to when his father almost killed him forcing the boy on his mother.

Lucius couldn't voice what he was going to do to his wife and she couldn't stand not knowing so someone had to tell her; sick man, if one could call Lucius a man; but Draco's safe here and he's not going back.

'You were a fool Lucius for making me his godfather.' Severus told said to himself

Harry slipped up onto the arm of Severus' chair hugging his father he didn't know what was going on but whatever it was it caused his father great pain. The others watched Harry's display with great interest. The boy who lived their best friend comforting what was once his worst enemy.

"Come on children let's go unpack the rest of everyone's stuff." Kate cleared the common room leaving Harry and Severus alone.

"Dad, what happened" Severus held Harry closer not able to look at him.

"Lucius wanted Draco to do something that no one should every do. I wont tell you what because Draco doesn't want anyone to know but just know he's safe here with us and as I'm his godfather he'll be staying with us, he'll be safe here." Harry hugged his father a moment longer before noticing Hevelt.

"Diner is ready Sir. Shall Hevelt wake master Malfoy?" Harry told Hevelt he would go and headed off for his bed room where Draco was resting. When Harry opened the door Draco jumped and curled into a ball. Neither boy moved for a few moments but when it was evident Draco wasn't going to move Harry stepped towards him slowly.

"Draco, it's ok. Your safe." Harry reached Draco's side and sat on the on the bed not touching him. Though Draco didn't move his small tired voice stated.

"He's your father, your lucky Harry he'll never let anything happen to you." Fresh tears ran from Draco's eyes and he tensed all over when Harry moved to Draco's side comforting him.

"He's your father too now." Draco turned facing Harry processing this new information.

"How? Both my parents are still alive?" Draco said. Neither had noticed Severus come in and shut the door. Draco instinctively curled up closer to Harry.

"I'm so sorry Draco I just thought you might not like the whole manor peering in at you. As for your parents, they will both be taken care of." Severus sat on the end of the bed and both boys hugged him.

"Let's go eat some diner." Draco looked a little sheepish then started to ask.

"I know this is going to sound stupid but can I..." Harry smiled he might not be a mind reader but there were plenty of nights he just wanted someone close.

"You can share my bed until we get your own set up tomorrow." The weak smile from Draco told Harry all he needed to know whatever had happened left Draco scared and hurt. The three of them headed down to the kitchen to eat with their family.

Diner was a big event with ten children and four adults and when everyone had eaten their fill they said goodnight to Molly and Tonks. The children were sent to brush their teeth and changed for bed then returned to the common room. Severus was already in his chair waiting when Harry sat down at his feet for the best view everyone else filled the room no one would have guessed they weren't all one family.

"You know I really should be going I'm sure my father booked a room for me somewhere he always does when he goes out on business." Everyone knew what she was talking about.

"Not this time you'll be staying with us." Severus informed her. Kegan's temper flared it wasn't bad enough he left her alone all the time but now he was leaving her with a group of strangers.

"I don't know you well enough to stay here over night." She spat and Kate knew this was a scared child that's the only kind Snape manner attracted.

"Please stay." Fred mumbled.

"Yeah they're nice people." George added. Kegan thought a moment before slowly walking towards the door.

"We don't' want you to go." Both twins mumbled quietly and with that Kegan stopped and slowly went to sit between them. Only Draco was standing until Harry patted the space beside him and Draco ventured slowly over to sit beside him.

"Now for those who don't know our evening ritual this is the time for a story and tonight since you have so much to say one of you should pick." Severus said looking expectantly at Fred and George.

"Muggle stories ok Professor?" George asked. Severus nodded and Fred ran upstairs to their room returning he handed Severus 'Lady and the Tramp.' Severus always enjoyed reading muggle stories. A tap of his wand and images floated through the air and Severus began the tale. Nearly an hour later Severus put down the book and expected most of his audience to be sleeping, surprisingly the only one who was asleep was Draco, his head resting against Harry. Severus handed the book to George scooped up Draco and ushered all the children up to bed.

Laying Draco on the far side of Harry's bed Severus asked.

"Are you sure you don't mind sharing until morning because you can sleep somewhere else." Harry had silently promised Draco he would be there if he needed him.

"No, Draco may wake up and not remember where he is." Mind made up Harry crawled into bed beside Draco. Though Ron didn't normally take well to new things seeing the big bad Slytherin Potions master act like a big child and seeing Draco puffy eyed from crying made Ron relax into strange things a little easier. Severus kissed Draco and Harry's foreheads before heading to the door.

"Goodnight Ron." Severus at the door before he turned back and walked over to Ron kissed his forehead and walked out leaving Ron completely stunned, a laughing Harry and a sleeping Draco.

"Hey Ron want to help me put a silencing charm on this room incase Draco wakes up so the whole house doesn't come running." Silencing charm in place the boys went to sleep.

"Noooo!!!! No, no please no..." Draco began whimpering and curling into a tight ball. Ron jumped out of bed and ran to Harry's.

"Is he ok?" Draco was cuddled up to Harry crying again. Ron knew only one thing to do he stepped on the bottom of the bed and crawled up to Draco's other side.

"What are you doing Weasley?!" Draco's tears filled voice said.

"Helping." Draco flinched when Ron's hand touched his back but he didn't pull away. Ron made small circles on Draco's back until he fell back asleep.

"Thanks Ron." Harry whispered.

"It's nothing Ginny used to come to me when she had bad dreams. I doubt he'll sleep through the night so if it's all the same to you I'm going to stay put." Harry nodded he knew he could use the help if Draco woke up again.

The silencing charm prevented the three from hearing the load cries from down the hall. Neville was sitting against the headboard clutching his knees when Fred and George tried to touch him and he pulled away. The door opened and Kate entered followed by Severus. Neville allowed Kate to sit with him and hold him until he calmed down a bit. Severus slowly moved toward the bed and sat at Neville's feet. After a few moments Neville had relaxed into his mothers arm's but Fred and George were still sitting up watching them.

"We should take him to our room Kate the others need to sleep." Slowly with no sudden movements Severus scooped Neville up and took him to the master bedroom. He placed Neville down in the middle of the bed. Neville surprised Severus by pulling him down and clinging to him.

"Shh Neville it's ok your safe." Kate watched as her son sat clinging to her husband.

"You are all I have left the only one who hasn't betrayed me." Neville croaked out breaking his mother's heart.

Neville your mum loves you but she was shut out of your life by your father. I know it's hard to accept and you don't have to." Severus leaned back against the headboard pulling his sobbing stepson into an embrace rubbing soothing circles onto the boys back. After what seemed like ages Neville fell asleep. Kate joined them facing away from them she fell asleep in silent tears. When morning dawned no one bounded from their beds or even bothered to move. When Hevelt entered the master bedroom Severus was still awake watching Neville and Kate sleep.

"Master the new boy has arrived." Severus laid Neville on the bed and followed Hevelt to the common room. Being the wonderful house elf he was Hevelt had already served tea and biscuits.

"Good morning Severus. Long night?" Sirius joked.

"You have no idea. So you must be Dudley." Severus was delighted to know he could still strike fear into children.

"I'll thank you not to frighten my son." Petunia still didn't like the idea of leaving Dudley with Severus.

"Trust me I'll take much better care of your son than you did mine." Sirius could see Severus had struck a nerve in Petunia.

"Listen we wont stay I know you have lots to do. Take care Dudley don't worry Severus is a responsible adult." With a small chuckle Sirius and Petunia apperated. Dudley looked more frightened than ever before.

"I don't bite come on we'll get started, everyone here's had a long night." Dudley followed Severus to the Dungeon lab. It was noon before Hermione and the other girls stirred when they were dressed they went downstairs to discover the lab door open. Hermione, Ginny and Kegan followed Julie down to say good morning.

"Morning dad. Oh you must be Dudley! I'm Julie. Nice potion might want to slow your flame some." Julie was helping Dudley finish his first potion while the others watched from the door way.

"Will you girls help me set up I want everyone that wasn't here the first time to make this potion." Hermione lead the way moving around easily as if this were her own lab. The others followed her instructions while Severus watched their actions he knew Hermione would be a great Professor.

The others filed in until the only ones missing were Draco, Harry and Ron. When everyone else has finished there potions Neville stayed behind finishing his with Severus' help. Neville really wasn't that bad at potions when he wasn't nervous. When they finished Severus took Neville to the other children who were teaching Dudley how to transfigure a match into a needle.

Severus made his way up to see what was keeping Ron, Draco and Harry. When he opened the door the sight of the sleeping boys greeted him. He hated to wake them but the day was nearly gone, the bed he decided however could wait Draco obviously needed the comfort that Harry and Ron gave.

"I hate to wake you but if you don't get down there your mum is going to be up here yelling about lazy children." All the boys jumped but didn't wake fully. Harry pulled a pillow over his head groaning, Ron pulled the covers over his head and Draco mumbled something incoherent about a mean professor waking him from a good dream. Having enough trying to wake them Severus turned into a panther and leaped onto the bed playfully pulling the covers away. Ron looked up and groaned.

"Professor!" After wresting with the boys for a while they got dressed and headed down stairs in time to see Dudley turn Severus' chair into a beautiful plant stand made of the same cherry wood as the chair. When Harry reached Dudley's side to congratulate him Harry found himself looking up at him.

"You make a beautiful white leopard" Draco said in aww. Harry smiled, he was happy to see Draco smiling though he was surprised to find himself in animal form.

"Harry Amadues Xavier Snape! What did I tell you about practicing Animagi without me!?!" The leopard turned to his father casting his shinny green eyes down. Draco tugged at Severus' robes he had nothing to fear after the things he had endured before.

"Professor he was just walking over and changed." Severus kept his cool not wanting to scare the boy.

"Harry turn back now." Though Harry tried he couldn't change back fear filled his large eyes.

"Come with me." When Harry walked away from Dudley he changed back.

"Dad wait." Severus turned around showing his son the hurt look in his eyes for making him punish his son.

"Son I know I've been very soft on you but I will not allow you to chance hurting yourself by not listing to me." Harry had never been punished by a real parent before but if the look he got meant anything he was dead. Harry stepped away from Severus and found himself again looking up at them all. The look in Severus' eyes had changed from furry to confusion.

"Harry step back towards me." Again Harry stepped forwards and became himself. After many tests Harry learned unrequited love was his trait and could control changing like everyone else.

The summer flew by Quiddtich, new romantics, and good friends. One week before school started Dudley used floo powder for the first time and all the children went to Diagon Ally to gather parchment, quills, trinkets and robes for school.

"Ok children let's get home." Kate said tired and ready to go home.

"Everyone ready for a story and bed? Kegan your turn." Severus said dropping into his chair.

"Quidditch Basics." Severus thought this was strange requested but began reading anyway.


	7. A Father's Love

Ch 7. A Father's Love

"...Police have no leads in the death of Cornelius Fudge they are telling us however the wounds to his neck are like no other..." Remus turned off the TV normally he enjoyed watching the morning news with Netis however now he had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Netis I've got to go talk to Albus, Fudge is the Minister for Magic. You're welcome to come with me but we have to go now." It's been three weeks since Remus told her he as a wizard. She was shocked at first but looked at this as a good experience. Remus grabbed her around the waist and apperated to Hogsmeade.

Within moments they reached the castle and under normal circumstances they would have stood looking at it for a long while today however they went straight to Dumbledore's office. Before Remus could utter this weeks candy password Albus appeared before them.

"I know Remus, I'm on the way to collect Kegan now." Remus and Netis followed in case they were needed.

Nothing could have prepared them for the scene they walked into as they descended the stairs and turned into the Great Hall. Kegan was standing next to the fireplace holding the Daily Prophet, the normally docile gold in her eye's shining with fury. Dumbledore ducked as a bolt of lightning barely missed him. It was then he noticed Fred and George Weasley on the floor. Luckily the rest of the student body wouldn't return until tomorrow. Albus turned to ask Remus to fetch Poppy but saw him hurriedly leaving the room in the direction of the hospital wing.

Harry who'd been playing chess in the next room with Ron was now running towards Kegan as she collapsed on the floor, Ron and Draco hurriedly approached the fallen Weasley twins.

"Everyone remain calm let's get these three into the hospital wing." Poppy said surveying the Great Hall to be sure the others were okay. Up in the Hospital Wing, Kegan was given a reviving potion and rest before she was released while the twins remained unconscious. Kegan wandered around the halls not really going anywhere it wasn't until she ran into Peeves she realized how close she was to Severus' office but she knew he wasn't there.

Over the summer he'd become a father to her, a real father, not the kind that leaves you in a hotel and forgets you exist. 'I wish he was here now.' The murderous look she gave Peeves insured she'd be left alone. Not that she wanted to be alone she wanted Severus. It's been a long time since she felt anything for her father she'd never admit it but all she wanted was love and she found that love in Severus.

After several hours of sitting in the dungeon hallway Kegan wandered back to her common room and up to lay on her bed thinking about what she'd done to Fred and George, so much for the relationship they'd started over the summer. Kegan sat bolt upright when a soft kiss was placed on her forehead.

"Shh it's okay." A soft voice soothed her. Kegan remembered what had upset he so much the man she called father was dead this time he wouldn't come back with cheep gifts and rushed hellos, he was really gone and the only thought running through Kegans mind is what happens to her now?

It's not that she didn't care that he had died because she did, but she didn't feel the way a daughter should and she felt guilty because of it. She was startled by gentle strong arms wrapping around her, she'd forgotten someone was there with her. This was her father, this was the first person to care about her future.

"You know I told myself he'd never make me cry again." Kegan said as she buried her head in Severus' black robes. Severus held her until her tears subsided she felt safer than she ever had before. "What would you like to do for your last day of summer freedom?" She pulled away from his comforting warmth.

"Can we go see Fred and George?" Severus stood and pulled Kegan to her feet and began leading her to the Hospital Wing. Neither of the twins had moved but Poppy assured her they only needed time for their minds to slow down.

"Why don't you talk to them, it might make you all feel better." Poppy suggested and Kegan went to George's side while Severus and Poppy went into the office.

"George I'm so sorry, I never meant to lose control of my magic I was just so angry at him. Sure he's left me before but he's always come back. I can't say I'll miss him, does that make me sound awful? Of course it does! However, there is one ray of sunshine in all this you two, I still have hope that I haven't messed up our relationship to badly." Kegan was lost in thought she hadn't noticed Fred moving until he wrapped his arms around her.

"No harm done love, we got some well needed sleep." George whispered as Severus returned and stood watching them remembering how Harry had fainted when he found out about their relationship.

Merlin the fight that followed! Of course he didn't believe him and Albus for all his vast knowledge seemed to think he could hold his temper he had thought he knew everything and in time he did learn to control the feelings of his past. It took time but slowly he would come to the dungeon after classes to ask questions about the past.

His open curiosity got the better of him, Severus had told him about his mother and even 'that insufferable werewolf' and 'the mangy mutt'. When he told Harry about Kate and Julie the fights had started all over again. It wasn't until Harry finally calmed down that Severus could explain that Julie was in no danger from Death Eaters because she was female. Again in time Harry began coming back to the dungeons bringing his books to study and before summer holidays started Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had become permeate fixtures in his study.

Severus idly wondered if they would return this year with reinforcements. He was already sure Draco and Kegan would come down there, maybe even Fred and George could manage to stay out of trouble.

He was pulled from his reverie by Netis' voice as she talked to Remus at the other end of the Hospital Wing, what made that insufferable werewolf bring a muggle to the castle he didn't know if he were being truthful he would admit he and Remus were getting along a lot better since seeing each other at the hotel yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

"But dad why do we have to go stay with Granddad at the castle?" Harry whined.

"Because your mother and I want a night together before term starts. Now does everyone have everything?" Eleven heads nodded and they were off. After dropping the children off Severus and Kate checked into a hotel in muggle London.

"Oh Severus this is a beautiful room." Kate stood just in the door Severus' arms holding her to his chest taking in a large four post Mahogany bed, silk Sapphire sheets and thick charcoal black comforter. To their left stood a large Mahogany plated fireplace with a charcoal squashy sofa trimmed in Sapphire turned to face the golden flames crackling in the hearth. Nudging Kate towards the sofa Severus called room serves ordering Champaign and strawberries all the time thanking his son for teaching him about muggle devices.

Severus and Kate were involved in heavy kissing when room serves arrived. 'Curse muggles for not being as efficient as house elves' and spent the rest of their evening in each others company.

They dressed in muggle formal attire, picked out by the children and went to dinner. The restaurant was cast in the warm glow of candle light flickering on each table and a large candelabra hanging over the dance floor. After an elegant diner and light conversation Severus' tuxedo clad figure took Kate's hand leading her to the dance floor her Silver Jessica McClintoc ball gown rustling around her. They danced till nearly sunset and decided to end the evening with a dip in the pool.

"Remus what the hell are you doing here?" What does that insufferable wolf think he's doing? Severus was livid he'd always admired Remus for living with something like being a werewolf but now he questioned that respect.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm spending time with my fiancé." Well he had taste at least in women.

"Kate perhaps you should take Netis to see your anniversary gift...he bent to her ear... ward yourselves in apparently Remus has forgotten what time of month it is." Severus instructed looking at a horror struck Kate as she realized the date.

"Oh yes you must see it this man is so romantic." Kate said as they walked off chatting.

"I don't know what you think you're doing but I'll kindly ask you to stay out of my life." Severus steeled himself preparing to try discreetly hexing Remus. "I take no pleasure in disrupting your love life but I assume you've not told her you're a werewolf, please tell me you didn't forget your potion." Remus was about to reply when Fudge joined them.

"Ah I see I'm not the only one needing a get away." He didn't seem to notice the stiff stance of his companions.

"Minister, how nice to see you but I'm afraid the girls are waiting for us." Severus' attempts to bow out gracefully went unnoticed by Fudge.

"Ah where are your delightful companions?" Fudge asked. Remus stiffened further trimmer beginning his transformation.

"They're..." but it was to late Remus let out a howl of pain. The transformation was instant and before Severus could get his wand aimed Remus advanced on Fudge claws shredded his jugular. Finally getting aim Severus put the wolf in a full body bind turning to Fudge he made the wound look more like a knife had done it then pushed the Minster into the pool.

"Ok Remus lets get you out of sight." Severus heard a menacing growl as he scooped the wolf up recasting the body bind to be safe. Knowing Kate took Netis to their room he took Remus to his own room warding it closed. He staged the vest of the night whispering soft words of comfort praying to any deity listening that Remus could hear him. Just before dawn Severus cast one last body bind then left warning Remus in and returned to his own room. Netis was sleeping on the couch under Kate's watchful eyes.

"Everything go ok?" Wearily he nodded. "He wont remember anything let's get Netis back to him before he wakes up and then go tell Dumbledore what happened." Severus looked forlorn at the bed picked up Netis and returned her to a sleeping Remus. They returned to Hogwarts and Severus recanted his story.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Severus, what will happen to him?" Netis asked. He was taken back a moment just how much does this muggle know? "I'm not a muggle..." at his quizzical look she continued... "I'm a witch, I'm also a mind reader. Please don't tell anyone at least not until I find my family." He nodded confirming his silence.

"Well I really can't tell you what will happen to him however I'm sure Albus will do everything he can to help." They stood side by side in silence watching the hospital wings occupants as George stirred.


	8. A Castle Weeps

Ch 8. A Castle Weeps

"It is with a heavy heart that I accept the roll of Minister it will be a great struggle to follow such steady footsteps but I promise to do everything in my power to make this transition as smooth as possible." Before Percy could go any further two figures apperated before him, the once bright eyes of Nymphadora Tonks looking at him dully her hair a dull black no spark of it's normal quirk and beside her, Severus Snape stood proud, face emotionless as it had been before Voldemort's defeat. This was Percy's chance for revenge and it would be sweet.

"Minister Weasley we've brought..." Tonks gulped "… the prisoner." Her voice rang out monotone and tired. Percy's smile widened a moment before a fake grimace took it's place.

"I'm afraid that's all the time I have..." he announced to the crowd "...I have pressing matters to attend to." With that Percy apperated the three into a holding cell in the Ministries lower levels.

"Leave us!" Percy commanded and Tonks left the cell eyes downcast. When the door closed behind her Percy's eyes glittered and without preamble or flinch Percy raised his wand.

"Avada Kadavra!" Green light poured from the wand and enveloped Severus. The intense backwash of released magic washed over Percy leaving him with no memories and no usable magic.

Before Severus' dying breath he felt his son's magic release in waves. At Hogwarts the children gathered comforting each other while Netis, Remus, Sirius, Petunia, Kate, Minerva, and Albus tried to think of anyway they knew to help.

Suddenly the castle surged with magic, green light flashing from every window and when the haze cleared no one on the castle grounds was alive.

"Today we remember our loved ones and hope they are in a better place." Molly Weasley's tear tinted voice sounded. She stood before the Great Hall where the Staff table once stood, now caskets lined it's place. Above the caskets hung a banner:

"IN LOVING MEMORY OF SEVERUS, KATE, JULIE, and HARRY SNAPE, NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, DRACO MALFOY, SIRIUS BLACK, PETUNIA and DUDLEY DURESLY, REMUS LUPIN, KEGAN FUDGE, FRED, GEORGE, RON, and GINNY WEASLEY, HERMIONE GRANGER, ALBUS, MINERVA, and NETIS DUMBLEDORE, and POPPY POMPHRY MAY THEY REST IN PEACE."

AN: I know you all waited a long time for this I hope the surprise was worth the wait..if you flame this it's ok with me but understand that no matter what you say I wont change it! Hope the twist and turns kept you ready for more and feel free to check out others that I post later.


	9. The Rescue

Ch 9. The Rescue

Harry woke with a start he was laying face down on the bed nestled between his brothers. The three boys had grieved themselves to sleep over their father.

After a few moments Harry remembered what woke him he could still feel his fathers emotions running through him, a soothing emotion flooded his senses and before he could stop it sleep claimed him again.

Severus Snape was never one to dream, especially about impending death but after his chat with Percy Weasley the day before and the threat of a Dementor's kiss hanging over his head anyone would be disturbed. The last thing he remembered about that conversation was being knocked out by Stupefy. It wasn't until he heard a clang near by that he remembered something had woke him in the first place. Paper fell to the floor a few feet from the cot he laid on...

Zeveruz Darling,

I have come to take you away from here zat idioat huzband of mine knoz nozing nor will 'e. I can only hope it is not to late to see my son again. You need only ask zis parchment to bring you to me. I am outzide zis building waiting for you. Come quickly.

"Narcissa" Severus knew only one Russian but why would she risk helping him? Perhaps she really does miss Draco. Not bothering to question it further Severus asked the parchment to take him to Narcissa and with a pop he was outside, he saw her immediately white blond hair flowing around her black covered shoulders.

This was not the cold hearted classically trained Narcissa Malfoy. This beauty before him is the same Narcissa Raisa Romanovich he met at Hogwarts all those years ago.

"Ve must be going." Narcissa held out her hand to Severus and was delighted when he took her offering. With a pop they were gone the resounding pop found them just outside Hogwarts grounds.

"I muzt be going I'm returning to Russia. Pleaze tell my son zat I will miss him and prehapz zis zummer you and Kate will bring him and ze children to see me. I will owl you when it iz safe." With that Narcissa apperated leaving a very concerned Severus behind.

"Dad?" Harry's voice called, when Severus turned to the direction of the voice no one was there. Though the parental sixth sense is rare it is definatly not unheard of, this fact drew Severus into motion. Letting his feet carry him Severus found himself standing before a very awe struck Fat Lady.

"Pro...professor?" she stuttered.

"Ophelia" Severus said absentmindedly and the portrait slid aside, Severus bounded the stairs two at a time trying to reach his son. When he reached the dorm room he was surprised to find Harry face down with Neville curled to one side and Draco to his other. Harry had clearly taken the roll of big brother gracefully but Severus could feel the waves of lost loneliness pouring off his son. After silently watching them for a moment Neville rolled away from Harry, taking the chance Severus slid noiselessly on to the bed reaching over Neville he scooped up Harry causing a small whimper to escape Draco. None of them woke as Severus carried Harry down to the common room.

"Harry, my son, thank you for looking out for your brothers. I just wish you would open up to someone even if it's not me." Severus sat there a few moments cradling Harry lost in his own thoughts when Harry spoke.

"I want to open up to you but as much as you've shone me you want to be my dad I'm still scared that once you know me... well that you wont want me anymore." Harry cuddled closer into his fathers willing arms. Severus knew he had still not been completely forgiven for making Harry stay with his aunt and her husband. He could only hope that now things would change for them all and Harry could have the family he so deeply desired.

"Harry, I love you so much I just wish I hadn't been so stupid in my youth then maybe your mother would still be alive and I could have helped her raise you. I hate it so much that you missed out on a wonderful childhood because of me, your mother was an Angel Harry. She was so brave when my father took me from our home and had me branded, I thought she would hate me because I could no longer return home without making her the wife of a death eater. After our first couple of talks I told her that I wouldn't put her in danger because I loved her that's when she told me about you. I knew then that I couldn't let my father know I was to have a child, just in case we had a boy. I was so young and afraid and I wanted to tell the world the woman I love is having my child but I knew I couldn't not as long as my father was alive. I did the only thing I could I called Sirius, he and James where there in moments." He looked down to see Harry's questioning eyes on him.

"Don't look so surprised son, your godfather and I had the same relationship then that you and Draco have now. I trusted Sirius in fact I would have asked him to marry your mother and raise you but he was so in love with your aunt that I couldn't. He told me that James would care for you both and that you would be safely watched over." Severus kissed the top of his sons head causing Harry to snuggle closer, this movement startled Severus though he is close to Julie they never simply sit and talk like this.

"After a lot of convincing James took my place, how I missed Lily and Sirius. Then one day Remus brought me the news, I had a son, I wanted to celebrate I wanted... then it hit me I missed your birth. That day Remus became Moony to me, a real friend I wept on his shoulder, wept for you, wept for your mother, wept for the loss I felt and Remus just stood there with me till I could weep no more." Severus' voice was thick with emotion and Harry could hear the unshed tears. Even when they had talked before about the past they has shared many moments but never had his father wept Harry knew that this was his fathers way of clearing the air between them in hopes that they would become closer with time.

"I told you once that I was there when Voldemort tried to kill you it was your mother's love and my well placed spell that protected you. I had a choice save the woman I love and the man who put his life on the line for my family or save my son. I caught James' eyes and with a nod I set out to save you. When it was all over and everyone had left including you and Hagrid, I went back and I wept over both Lily and James. Only then did I realise I wasn't the only one there Moony was there watching me, I went to him expecting our normal pattern of comfort, instead he pushed me away and venomously accused me of leading them to James and Lily so I could take you away from them to raise as a death eater." Harry blinked up at his father, eyelashes glistening with unshed tears how could Remus think such a thing after all they'd been through together.

"Dad I..." Harry's unshed tears began falling like tiny raindrops his heart breaking, shattering into a million tiny pieces. He couldn't speak only snuggle back into his father's arms, moments later he was asleep.

While Severus was breathing a momentary sigh of relief at being with his son, other parts of the castle sparking with heated energy.

"Albus I wont abandon him when he needs me most he's been there for me all these years." Sirius yelled at Albus Dumbledore who stood in front of him looking as seriously kind as ever, behind him Netis and Remus where waiting for their instructions, as they had been called to the location along with Sirius and Petunia; Sirius realised suddenly that he had caused them all to flinch.

"Please Sirius, there is no need to shout I'm not asking that you leave and no longer speak to him I'm only suggesting that you return to your home for the time being and allow Dudley to get used to being without you and handling things on his own." At this Petunia flinched she felt almost sorry for those who would be Dudley's professors. Had it not been for Vernon the boy would have shared the chores with Harry and he would never have been this bratty.

"He has a point Sirius we could go home and take time to reacquaint ourselves, we'll still only be a fire call away love." Petunia put her hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"And Netis and I will be here." Remus added quietly and Netis nodded beside him. Remus hadn't gotten over his feelings about Severus but he had recently come to terms with the fact that it wasn't his fault, James and Lily were gone.

With one last look around the room Sirius stood and walked stiffly to the fireplace. "If anyone needs me they will find me at home." He stepped into the fireplace and vanished followed by Petunia.

Once alone Albus turned to Remus and Netis. "Remus my boy, care to explain?" Remus slumped into a nearby chair.

"I don't know how I forgot I just... I wasn't... I mean I..." Remus stuttered while Netis stood beside him with a perplexed look on her face.

"Forgive my ignorance but what did you forget Remus?" Her look changed from that of confusion to that of horror as she looked into Albus' bright blue eyes... her eyes though this fact didn't dawn on her as she read the thoughts running rampant in his head. Remus the man she loved was not only a Wizard but a werewolf. Netis dropped her eyes from the blue marble sized spheres before her, she was in aw that Remus had been so close but yet she never read that in his thoughts.

"Netis my dear may I ask you something?" Albus studied her a moment and when she nodded continued. "Who is your father?" For a moment she didn't answer then she looked up again into his eyes only to find she couldn't read what he was thinking.

"David sir." The twinkle in his eyes brightened and shined rivalling the starts themselves.

"David Pettesson I know he changed it when he and my mother split up but I don't know what it was to begin with." Netis was nervous since she'd been here she'd never been asked about her family, now she felt as if this man already knew more than she dose.

"I suggest you two rest, you never know what tomorrow will bring" ...turning to the window ... "Now what are we to do about this mess."Albus muttered as Netis and Remus made a silent exit.'

Netis walked quietly holding Remus' hand they were making their way back to their room, her mind wondered over the new information she had discovered.

"Netis, do you hate me now that you know?" Remus' expression became very worried when she didn't respond, he halted his stride.

Netis stopped too, not turning to meet his eyes she spoke. "I don't hate you Remus I just need time to adjust. Why didn't you tell me?" Her shoulder's sagged her outward appearance showing just how tired she suddenly felt.

"I... I just... " Remus began not really knowing how to say he thought she wouldn't want him and he didn't want to loose her before he got a chance to know her.

"Is that the only reason you didn't tell me? You thought I would leave you?" Netis knew she couldn't be to upset with him after all she hadn't told him she was not only a witch but a mind reader as well. Remus stared at her a moment nodded once and continued on to their room. In that one nod he settled the matter now they both had to come to grips with this news.

When they reached their room Netis went into the bathroom to prepare for bed while Remus sat waiting his turn. When Netis returned she allowed a small kiss to be placed on her cheek as Remus walked past her into the bathroom. As Remus emerged he found Netis sleeping curled up on her side.

Kate Snape sat at the foot of the bed she shared with Severus, the dungeon seemed lonely without him. She could hear her daughters even breathing and wondered for the millionth time if the girl even cared about what happened to her father. Grabbing her hair brush she ran it absently through her thick black tendrils of hair. Kate sat at the end of their bed to midnight wondering what Severus was doing and if he was being treated ok. Curling up on the bed she let sleep fall over her.

AN: For those who didn't want Ch8 to be the end here you go. To those who didn't understand Ch8 I hope Ch 9 helps.

Thanks to my editor who inspires me as much as she corrects.


	10. Trial & Error

CH 10.

Trial and Error

Near dawn Draco woke from a fitful sleep he was spooned up to Neville but there was no sign of Harry. Slidding out of bed Draco made his way to the common room several students were sitting around in comfy chairs, Draco wasn't sure what their reaction to him would be, but he didn't get time to think about it as he saw Severus and Harry asleep on the sofa. His eye's searched the room and landed on Ron and Hermione. Hesitantly Draco walked over and dropped into Hermione's outstretched arms. She cradled him like a small child a daunted look on her face. Ron cast his eye's over Harry and Severus remembering the days he used to spend cuddled to his mum or dad, looking back down at the blond boy nestled in Hermione's arms he wondered if there was ever a time in Draco's childhood he really felt loved. Suddenly the years of taunting seemed childish.

Other occupants of the common room filtered out to begin their day with breakfast. When everyone else was gone Ron sank into the chair opposite the sofa. "Harry you should really wake up classes start today and we don't want to be late. We have potions first." Ron said.

"I don't think the Potions Master will be to upset if you're late." a half smile played on Severus' face despite his unopened eyes.

"Oh yes she will be, Kate warned us yesterday that she expected us to be on time." Draco mumbled into Hermione's shoulder. If Severus was surprised he didn't show it he knew Kate would expect nothing less from them; a sudden thought struck him Kate had no idea he was here. Perhaps he should go down and say good morning to her before she went to teach _his_ class.

"Ok Harry, get your lazy bum up, my shoulder is asleep. It's time for all of you to get dressed. Ron please be sure everyone is out of your dorm. I'm going down to see Kate before classes." With that Severus dumped a half awake Harry onto the sofa and headed down to his own quarters.

"Hello sweetheart miss me?" Severus teased, leaning against the frame of their bedroom door.

Kate whirled around, her teaching robes flowing around her in an impressive ripple, her luminous eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Severus? But how did you... ?" She dashed into his arms not really caring how he got there but that he was there. Severus enfolder her into a tight embrace. "I'm glad you're hear to teach my classes I'm afraid I can't stay I must speak with the Head Master this morning. Don't worry love everything will work out for the best."

"Morning mum." Julie walked out of the spare room dressed for classes and looking refreshed. Taking in the scene before her Julie jumped she hadn't expected her father to be there. In truth she never expected to see him home again. Severus looked over his daughter noting the surprised look that passed over her face he wondered briefly if she thought he deserved being put away of course she wouldn't know what really happened.

"Julie sweetie I know you don't know what's going on but I assure you it's ok." Severus hugged his daughter and noticed her stiffen in his arms. Something was wrong but he didn't have time to think about it now, he had to get to Albus.

"Kate thank you for teaching my classes but I have to go I just wanted you to know I was here. I love you and I'll come see you as soon as I can." With that he left in a whirlwind of black cloak missing the look of annoyance on his daughters face. When he reached the Gargoyle he murmured this weeks candy flavour and stepped onto the spiral stair case letting it's steady movement abate some of his minds sombre mood. Stepping into Albus' office he found Percy Weasley leaning dangerously close to Albus over the desk. Severus was sure that if had he been anyone but Molly Weasley's son, he would have found himself in a full body bind.

"Ah Severus just the one I wanted to see." Albus smiled his ever twinkling eyes landing on Severus' wand.

"You'll be coming back with me." Percy stated turning his frigid, spiritless, cold eyes towards Severus. It saddened Severus to see Molly's son so cold and distant nothing like the rest of his family, another casualty of Voldemort's wayward belief system.

"I'm afraid Mr. Weasley that I will not be going anywhere with you I have no intention of leaving this castle till my trial. So I suggests you run along and play like the good little death eater you are." Percy's wand hand rose to Severus' neck without much thought only to encounter Severus' wand and instead shooting the Cruciatus Curse at Dumbledore's door. Both men stood there daring the other to move a inch.

"Expelliarmus! Accio wand's!" With both wands tucked safely in his hand Dumbledore rose standing mincingly before them.

"Minister Weasley I believe you have just broken your own law. I'm afraid I have no choice but to hold you until someone can have you escorted you away. Severus if you would be so kind as to floo Nymphadora please." Severus wasted no time grabbing a handful of floo powered he called for Tonks.

"Severus what on earth are you doing out of your holding cell?" Tonks was stunned she had left Severus with Percy and she was sure he'd not be out until the trial was over.

"It's a long story would you please send another Auror over to take a statement and come escort our Minister to Azkaban." Severus smirked at the shocked expression Tonks gave him. She agreed to send out others and floo'ed over at once.

As the fireplace came to live the door to the office burst open. "Percy you promised! You said you'd take care of them both I can't believe I trusted you!" Julie Snape was not someone to cross, and she was fuming.

"Avada Kedavara!" Green light flashed and Percy's prone body lay on the floor. Tears running down her cheeks Julie collapsed to the floor. In all the commotion no one noticed that the Aurors had joined them until they seized Julie snapping her wand in half and carrying her out of the office to the apparition point. Severus sat heavily into the chair nearest him head dropped into his hands, his only daughter had just killed the Minister. Albus sent Tonks and Severus to the hospital wing while he took care of the aftermath.

**SEVERUS SNAPE CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES BY MINISTER WEASLEY**

"Have you seen the Daily Prophet today?!?" Harry was jumping up and down standing before his Mother.

"He's coming home." Her eye filled with tears of pure joy after ten days Severus was finally coming home. They had put off the trial until getting the new Minister settled in, once Arthur Weasley took the roll the charges were dismissed and Severus was clear to come home.

"Not only clear to come home, I've been awarded and I know have a Merlin First Class tacked on the end of my signature and they've taken enough pictures to last a life time." Severus' eyes were alight with mirth as he caught his wife in a tight embrace. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around both his parents, they all held on to each other as if their very lives depended on it.

"Honestly this has been the worst life I could imagin having. I never wanted this I wish I knew then what I know now." Lucius Malfoy sat before Dumbledore recanting the last time he had free will over himself.

"So what you're saying is that after Voldemort's deafeat by Harry you tried to leave and he cast Impuris on you? But then why didn't it release you when he died?" Dumbledore was very aware of what happened to Mr. Malfoy he only hoped that Lucius would beable to put it behind him better after talking about it.

"Some how Weasley found out about it, I had only a moments clarity when the Dar.. Voldemort died before I was hit by Weasley's Impuris curse. I knew the moment he died I felt a moment of loss before the haze in my mind lifted for the first time in a very long time." Lucius had no trouble talking to the Headmaster it reminded him of better days before he decided to join an idiot and vowed to never do it again.

**LUCIUS MALFOY: IMPERIUS CURSE LIFTED AT LAST**

This reporter sat down and talked with Mr. Malfoy yesterday to talk about life under the Imperius curse. He described some of the things he'd done over the years and expressed great regret for his actions. The sincerity Mr. Malfoy presented tells this reporter the cold distant Malfoy of the past is gone at last. He also expressed a wish to talk with long time wife Narcissa Malfoy who in the last year could no longer tolerate who Mr. Malfoy had become. Here's hopping all goes well for them and their son Draco.

Narcissa leaned back against the wall, could it be true her Lucius the man she fell for in school was finally back? "Could it be?" she asked her cat Tinkerbell.

"MUM! MUM! We've come to visit like we said we would." Draco had never been to his mothers family home but the grandeur held no fascination for him, he longed to see his mother again. Reaching her side he wrapped his arms tightly around her holding on for dear life.

"It's amazing to see him so happy when all I've ever forced on him is hardship and pain." Lucius was standing in the door way watching his wife and son.

"Lucius? Are you really..." Narcissa couldn't go on the tears caught in her throat. With a single nod he walked to her and pulled her into a bear hug, clutching to her and Draco like a downing man. In truth he was no longer drowning but floating happily on the clouds themselves.

"Come now love we brought guest with us." Stepping into the foyer she found Albus and Minerva, Netis and Remus, Sirius and Petunia, Molly and Arthur, and an assortment of children standing before her.

Narcissa decided to celebrate life and throw a party, not the stuffy Death Eater parties her memory was full of but of dancing and party games for the children.

Netis wondered around watching the interaction around her. While things had calmed down between her and Remus she still wasn't sure of herself around him. She noticed Severus leaning against the bar watching Kate dance with Albus.

"You know I really don't understand him." Netis smiled fondly at Albus. Severus knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself.

"It's time you knew the truth I found out who your family is, seems you're my sister-in-law. After our last talk I began to think about stories Kate told me about her family, one thing she talked about is her sister one that went away with their father. In short that makes you her sister, my sister-in-law, Harry's aunt and, that eccentric old fools granddaughter. I can't tell you how long he's looked for you perhaps this next dance you should go introduce yourself." Severus smiled at Netis awed expression but did as he suggested and went to talk with Albus.

AN: That's it Folks hope you enjoyed it, it's been a years worth of ups and downs, I'm working on a knew idea now so I should start a new story soon.


End file.
